


12:51

by jungeclipse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Texting, Exes, F/F, doctor jinsol and office worker jungeun, drunk, hurt and comfort kinda, kinda fluff as well i think, mostly angst but i distract with fluff, only loona unnie line is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungeclipse/pseuds/jungeclipse
Summary: jinsol drunk texts jungeun
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	12:51

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fics talks about alcohol, so if you're not fine with it you're free to leave, but alcohol is mentioned a few times only. also, this is mostly angst and still debating if i want happy ending or not, but let's see! this is a work of fiction and this isn't related to any of the members whatsoever.
> 
> sorry, this is rushed! i wanted to finish it by valentine's day and i did it while making school works. this was originally supposed to be a one part only but i thought that it was better to make it as a two part.

It was 9:30 in the evening and a young blonde haired woman had just finished with her work. She was the only one inside the building as far as she knew since it was somehow late already. She had her own office and hasn't stepped outside ever since she entered the building in the morning. To come think of it, she skipped lunch and dinner. All she ever did today was work. She leaned against her backrest while she took off her glasses. She let her eyelids flutter close to rest for a while and pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a frustrated sigh before she opened her eyes again and held on the armrest of her chair, adjusting her posture. Her eyes met with the sign that was placed on top of her desk. Her hand reached for the sign and she flipped it to see what it read. “

Executive Director Kim Jungeun.” She quietly read out loud to no one and she chuckled after remembering that she was the only one in the room. “Who are you reading it to, Jungeun?” She questioned herself and placed the sign back where she picked it up as she giggled softly.

The blonde was about to pack her things up when she heard a knock on the door. She looked over at the door and eyed on it suspiciously before looking back on her computer. “Who is it?” She yelled out while she saved all the open files on her computer.

“Your favorite best friend!” She hears a familiar feminine voice answer from the other side of the door. “The door is open!” Jungeun said loud enough for the girl outside her office. She was too lazy to stand up and get the door herself.

The door opened wide and it revealed Jiwoo — who was Jungeun's best friend and also one of the famous baseball players. Jiwoo wasn't surprised that Jungeun was on her computer again. All she could hear were mouse clicks and keyboard typing. Jiwoo was extremely worried for her best friend. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked behind Jungeun's chair. “Are you almost finished with work?” She questioned the blonde girl while she watched her do her work.

“Nearly finished. I'm just saving files.” Jungeun informed. “What the hell are you doing? You can't just see what I'm working on!” She scolded Jiwoo but she barely did anything to make the other girl stop watching her work.

“It's fine and it's not like I know what you're doing. But you do know that I'd never snitch on you Jungeun~”

“Leave!” Jiwoo laughed merrily and decided to just sit on the chair in front of Jungeun's desk. She placed her arm on top of the desk and rested her head on her arm, admiring her best friend's beauty. “I bet you haven't eaten lunch and dinner yet.”

No response from Jungeun.

Jiwoo clicked her tongue and she immediately got up from her seat. “Hey Jungeun! I told you many times already to not skip meals! This is why you keep on getting headaches!” She nagged, expressing her disappointment to her best friend for skipping her meals again.

“I'll eat later.”

“That's what you said before you got hospitalized because you skipped meals and got not enough sleep!” Jiwoo reminded Jungeun. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and sat back down on the chair. “I'm just worried about you… You don't have to always work so you won't think about…” She uttered out and looked at a picture frame that was on top of Jungeun's desk and it contained a picture. It was a picture of Jungeun and her highschool sweetheart — that's at least what Jiwoo calls them — named Jinsol. She frowned. “Her.” She pointed at the picture.

Jungeun finally finished saving her files and even double checked if they were actually saved before she turned off her computer. She noticed that Jiwoo was looking somewhere. She looked at the direction where Jiwoo had her attention to and she quickly placed the picture frame down, hiding the picture that Jiwoo was just looking at. “Pfft! Why would I think about her? It's been a year and a half since she left me. I'm over her already.” She attempted to make Jiwoo stop worrying for her. However it didn't work for Jiwoo. She hears the sadness and pain in Jungeun's voice. She knows that the older girl is trying to stay strong and not bawl her eyes out. Jiwoo reached out for Jungeun's hand and squeezed it.

“Jungie… You can lie to yourself but not to me. I know you too much.” She whispered in a gentle tone.

“Jiwoo. I'm telling you… I'm fine. I mean it.”

“Your eyes look so…” Jiwoo paused for a moment as she stared into Jungeun's eyes. “Sad.” She continued after realizing the sparkles in the latter's eyes were gone. Jungeun's eyes would always light up like it was seeing a constellation in the sky every time she was with Jinsol.

But now? It's just pure darkness and no light whatsoever. Jungeun had no clue on what to tell Jiwoo. It was no use to lie again about being fine… After all, Jiwoo knows her better than herself.

Jiwoo coughed as she stood up. “Come on Jungie. Let's eat at Sooyoung's diner.” Jungeun jerked an eyebrow up at her and smiled at Jiwoo teasingly.

“Oh? Are you finally confessing your feelings to her after ten years?” Jiwoo was caught off-guard from what Jungeun said and felt heat rising up to her cheeks. She glared at Jungeun.“I don't like her anymore!” She grumpily shouted to Jungeun and denied it quickly right after she was asked the question.

Jungeun laughed as she got off from her cheeks and walked around her desk to get closer to Jiwoo. She cupped Jiwoo's cheeks. “You look like a strawberry right now.” She remarked before pinching both of Jiwoo's cheeks and let go after a few moments. “My cute little strawberry has grown up so much~” She cooed softly to Jiwoo and patted her head lightly.

“People usually say tomato but here you are comparing me to a strawberry.”

“I thought you love strawberries?” Jungeun asked as she packed her things up. Jiwoo shook her head.

“I love strawberries. I just find it odd that you compared a blush to a strawberry when people normally say tomato.” Jungeun gave a short nod to Jiwoo and finished packing her things.

“Okay Jiwoo. Let's go to Sooyoung's diner.” She changed the topic. “But I have to change my clothes first to something quite comfortable.”

= = =

Jungeun leaned against the car seat after she finished parking the car in the parking lot of Sooyoung's diner and looked over to her side, seeing Jiwoo fidget with her hand. “You look… Agitated.” The office worker blurted out as she unbuckled her seat belt.

“It's been six months since I last met Sooyoung. Of course I would feel agitated!” Jiwoo ranted to Jungeun and turned the lights on before she looked at herself in the camera of her phone.

“Woo. Relax, it's just Sooyoung. What could go wrong?” Jungeun tried to assure the younger girl and was confident enough to assume that everything would be fine. After all, it's just dinner at the diner that Sooyoung owned.

Jiwoo fixed her bangs and breathed heavily. She looked at Jungeun. “What could go wrong? That's Ha Sooyoung you're talking about.” She acted like it was a bad thing. . . It was, but for her.

“Okay and?”

“Jungie. You don't get my point, do you?”

“Honestly? I'm quite lost. What happened with the two of you?”

Jiwoo let out a sigh as she sank into the car seat after closing her camera app. “I accidentally confessed to her while I was drunk through text and she literally just left me on read.”

“She probably just forgot to reply to you.”

“It's been six months, Jungeun. Six months!”

“Well you know how she's a heartbreaker and—” Jungeun was interrupted by Jiwoo shrieking and she looked at the direction where she was looking out. Sooyoung was staring at them, well at Jiwoo, through the glass window inside of the diner. “What the fuck! What the fuck! Jungie, drive away!” Jiwoo shouted in a panicked tone and closed the lights in the car.

“Huh? I thought you wanted to eat here.”

“Nevermind! Just drop me off my house and you go to your house and just or…” Jiwoo paused for a while after hearing her phone ringing and looked at who was calling her. “..der food. Goodbye! Why is she calling me!” Jungeun decided to press the accept button for Jiwoo and put it on speaker mode.

“You're welcome.”

“Jungie?! I thought we were friends!”

 _“So. Are you two just going to stay in the car? You're not allowed to park your car in the parking lot if you're not a customer.”_ They heard Sooyoung say.

“I think we will leave.” Jiwoo spoke.

“Nuh uh. We'll be there in a minute.” Jungeun quickly disagreed.

 _“I see. I'll prepare your table.”_ Sooyoung said in the other line and Jiwoo was about to end the call. _“Jiwoo, let's talk after you're done eating.”_

Jiwoo felt her body falter after hearing Sooyoung utter her name and her heart was racing fast. She coughed. “No.”

_“Kim Jiwoo.”_

“Okay fine.” Jiwoo rolled her eyes. “Stupid Ha Sooyoung.” She mumbled to herself, thinking that Sooyoung didn't hear her.

_“Me? Stupid?”_

“Goodbye!” Jiwoo quickly ended the call.

Sooyoung clicked her tongue and placed her phone in her pocket after Jiwoo ended the call. “I'm stupid? The audacity to call me stupid after I helped her in biology class. This is the thanks I get?” She ranted frustratingly to herself and her eyebrows were knitted together while she was walking.

“What are you rambling about?” She heard the manager of the diner, Siyeon, ask her and she stopped walking.

“It's nothing. Prepare a table for two. I'll be in my office and tell me when a cute girl with bangs and her friend enters.” Sooyoung ordered and continued to walk to her office.

Sooyoung stood in front of the door to her office and her hand reached for the door knob. She twisted the door knob and entered after she pushed it open, closing the door behind her. She had no idea why she decided to go inside her office when she could just meet Jiwoo. She let out a tired sigh and looked at herself in the mirror that she kept inside the office for some reason — mostly to check herself out. She was wearing a white long sleeves with a black necktie and black pants. She adjusted her tie to somehow look neat — especially in front of Jiwoo.

“Goodness. I look so tired.” Sooyoung mumbled and slapped herself hard enough to cause her eyes to widen from the sudden pain she felt. “Fuck the pain. I need to look not tired for Jiwoo.” She told herself and sat on the black leather chair near her desk.

“For Jiwoo? Pfft. What is she, my girlfriend?” She thought it was silly of her to think about Jiwoo… When they're not even dating. She laughed at herself and spun her chair around, feeling bored while waiting. Sooyoung stood up quickly as she heard a knock on the door that she almost fell down but she still managed to maintain her balance. She approached the door and opened to see who it was. She saw Siyeon standing in front of the door.

“The cute girl with bangs and her friend is here.” Siyeon informed the owner of the diner. “But isn't it our closing hours already?” She added.

Sooyoung looked down on her wrist watch and gasped at the time. It was 10:30 already and they were supposed to be closed already like fifteen minutes ago. She felt like a bad boss for letting her employees work over time. She scratched the back of her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I'll take care of everything from here. You guys can go home… I'm sure you're all tired.”

“Aren't you tired as well?”

“Me? Why would I ever get tired?”

“Well. You're a lawyer with so many cases to solve, a part time dancer, and not to mention, the diner was busy the whole day and you helped with serving.”

Sooyoung thought about it for a while and she shrugged her shoulders. “I'll be fine.” She tried to reassure the older girl and started to walk where Jiwoo and Jungeun were.

“If you say so. But we'll still help you.”

“Fine. I'll just give you guys extra salary.”

= = =

No one would've expected someone that used to not go to parties in college days to be hanging out in the bar. There was Jung Jinsol, someone that would rather stay at home and build a gundam while everyone was partying, sitting at the bar stool. She was waiting for her drink as she talked to the bartender, Haseul, who happened to be her friend from college. She expected Sooyoung to be in the bar as well — but she got the news that she rarely went to the bar after she went overseas and she just assumed that Sooyoung became busy, well more like distracted herself with work like how she always does.

“What happened while I was gone?” Jinsol asked Haseul. She recently went back in Korea two days ago and only had the time to meet with Haseul just now.

“Nothing much. I'm still _single_ and ready to _mingle_.” Haseul replied and handed Jinsol the drink after she finished making it for her. “Here's your Blue Lagoon.” She said while handing the drink to the raven girl. The cocktail contained vodka, blue curacao, and lemonade.

Jinsol cringed at what Haseul said and held onto the glass of her drink. “Pretty sure no one says that anymore.” She remarked and drank on the glass. She let the taste sit on her tongue for a while and nodded her head in approval. “You improved. It doesn't taste that sour anymore unlike before.”

“I know. I'm pretty and amazing, aren't I?” Haseul boosted her own confidence and cheekily grinned. The bar was not that busy as before and she had all the time to talk with Jinsol.

Jinsol annoyedly rolled her eyes at Haseul after hearing her being overly confident with herself, it wasn't a bad thing, but she just couldn't stand Haseul. “There you go again.”

“Hey. You're telling me that you went overseas and don't miss my confidence anymore?”

“Hmm… You know what? I won't argue with you anymore, Seul.”

“Boo you're so lame and boring.” Haseul retorted, making the older girl chuckle.

= = =

Jungeun was technically just a third wheel at this point. She was watching Sooyoung and Jiwoo exchange glances at each other and it made her annoyed. However, she didn't do anything and just continued to eat her food. She ordered a rib eye steak meal for herself and Jiwoo only ordered macaroni and cheese. One thing was off for Jungeun. She didn't hear Jiwoo talk after the waitress, as far as she remembered her name was Saerok, took their order. Jiwoo fell into a deep silence and contemplated her life decisions while she was eating her food. She just wondered to herself why she chose Sooyoung's diner instead of just going home and order food. She heard Jungeun cough, trying to get her attention — which obviously worked since she lifted her head up. “You're awfully quiet.”

“Oh. I thought you don't like it when I talk while eating.” Jiwoo tried to make up an excuse for her silence. Jungeun cocked up a brow and looked at Jiwoo as she sliced her steak using a knife and fork.

“When did I say that? I like it when you talk to me.” She asked. Jiwoo realized that she mixed up Sooyoung with Jungeun and felt heat rising up to her cheeks. “Huh? Why are your cheeks red? Do you like me or anything?” Jungeun teasingly asked the brunette sitting in front of her.

“No! I just… Nevermind. Just eat!” Jiwoo said loudly to Jungeun but not loud enough to cause a ruckus in the diner and she drank from her glass of wine.

“Did you mix me up with your…” Jungeun paused to think about what Jiwoo calls Sooyoung and dropped her utensils on the plate. “ _Youngie~?”_

“Please stop teasing me or my lawyer will take legal actions.”

Jungeun pursed her lips together and made a popping with her mouth after. “Oh. It's kind of strange that you said lawyer and Sooyoung is a lawyer… Is she your lawyer?”

Jiwoo stepped on Jungeun's foot under the table as she glared at her and finished eating her food. She neither confirmed nor denied. “I hope you fucking choke.” She muttered and stopped stepping on her foot after seeing Jungeun have a pained expression. “Jiwoo, don't you think it's a bad thing to wish someone to choke?” She heard Sooyoung ask her, causing her to almost choke on her food like it was karma. “Oh dear, you almost choked.” Sooyoung uttered as she patted Jiwoo's back lightly and looked at what she was drinking. “I'll get you some water. Wine isn't good for your kidney.” She told Jiwoo and she was about to walk away.

“Kind of hypocritical of you to say that, Miss Ha.” Jiwoo scoffed.

Sooyoung turned around to face her and ran her thumb along Jiwoo's jawline until her chin. She used her thumb to raise Jiwoo's head and look at her. “Say that in front of my face.” She said in a low tone and leaned her head slightly forward. Jiwoo swallowed nervously as their faces were so close from each other but she never took her eyes off Sooyoung, to avoid consequences.

“It's kind of hypocritical of you to say that wine isn't good for my kidney when you always drink wine, Miss Ha.” She managed to say without stuttering.

“Brave, I must say…” Sooyoung complimented Jiwoo and nodded her head. Her stare trailed down from her eyes down to Jiwoo's lips. “If I kissed you right here in front of my employees, what would you do?”

“Wow. You never replied back to me and you're here to tell me that you want to kiss me?” Sooyoung brought her eyes back up at Jiwoo's eyes and raised a brow. “You messaged me?” She asked.

Jiwoo gasped. “The audacity to ask that after leaving me on read!”

Sooyoung cleared her throat and stood up properly, letting go of Jiwoo. “Wait— I'll just get your water before I check it. I really don't remember reading a message from you.” She said and looked to the left, realizing that Jungeun was there. “Oh, you're here as well.”

Jungeun was watching them quietly, thinking about ways on how to tease Jiwoo later and she looked at Sooyoung. “Congrats. You finally acknowledged my presence.” She sarcastically told Sooyoung.

“Hey, you didn't say anything. How would I know that you were here?”

“Mhm. Your employees are hot though… Just saying.” Jungeun decided to change the topic.

“They all have girlfriends.”

“And they deserve _two_!”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes at Jungeun and gave Jiwoo a pat on the head. “I'll be back with your water.” She excused herself.

Jiwoo watched Sooyoung leave and she exhaled as if she was holding her breath the whole time. She looked back at Jungeun. “That was torture!”

“Well at least you know that she wasn't aware that she left you on read.”

= = =

Jinsol was in her fourth glass of blue lagoon cocktail and she was loitering by the bar, talking with Haseul. The loud music was blasting in her ears. But she didn't mind it at all like she was used to this scene. The bar was starting to fill up and that meant Haseul was about to be busy soon.

The bartender handed the last order she received to a customer before she clocked out of work. Her shift was almost over and her coworker, Bora, arrived just in time to take over. “I'll be right back Sol.” She patted the shoulders of her fellow doctor and walked towards a room that was only for employees. Being a bartender was only a part-time job for Haseul and she was only working when her friend Aurora needed someone to fill her spot. Not to mention, Aurora told Haseul that she would introduce someone to her on Saturday.

Jinsol only nodded her head as she watched the girl leave. She drank on her glass. The alcohol hasn't struck her yet until she was on her third glass and she was getting kind of drunk by then.

= = =

The executive director was sitting on a chair. A glass of red wine on her hand and her phone on the other hand. She took a bath when she arrived in her penthouse and she was only wearing a black robe to cover herself — and mostly to avoid getting sick. She swirled her glass lightly and held it in front of her nose, sniffing the aroma of the wine. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she drank from the glass. “Fuck. Why am I suddenly thinking about Jinsol?” She cursed at herself as she looked at the time from her phone.

She read that it was 12:27 already and she should be asleep right now since it was past the time she usually goes to bed. But she was somehow too awake right now after eating dinner even though she spent almost the whole day in her office.

Jungeun rose from her seat and placed her phone and glass of wine on the bed side table. She walked inside her walk-in closet, flicking the light switch on. “What do I do when I can't sleep?” She asked herself while getting a black oversized shirt and red shorts. She looked at the black shirt and she didn't know what to feel. Was she supposed to feel happy or feel sad? She realized that the shirt she picked was a shirt that she stole from Jinsol.

A smile suddenly crept up on Jungeun's face as she started to recall memories. Memories that included Jinsol.

~ ~ ~

Jungeun woke up in the middle of the night after she felt her girlfriend not beside her anymore, plus she needed to use the bathroom as well. After going to the bathroom, she slowly pushed the door open to a spare room that Jinsol made as her small workplace in the apartment that they shared together, only to find her girlfriend working like there's tomorrow again on her desk. She quietly entered the room with a frown on her face. She was worried about Jinsol.

“This patient… How long has her doctor been lying to her? Headaches for almost two weeks now aren't just a normal headache. Something is definitely wrong.” Jinsol rambled to herself while reading the report for a patient.

Jungeun had absolutely no idea what Jinsol was rambling about and she just placed her hands on her shoulders. “Hi.” She whispered quietly and rubbed Jinsol's shoulders.

Jinsol flinched slightly after she felt hands on her shoulders but after realizing that it was Jungeun, she didn't have anything to worry about. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“You look stressed.” Jungeun avoided Jinsol's question and pressed on her shoulders hard. Jinsol's muscles felt tense, like how Jungeun figured. Jinsol groaned lowly as she felt the tense in her muscles slowly go away. “It's probably because I've been busy… Sorry.”

Jungeun hummed in response and continued to massage Jinsol's shoulders. “You won't leave me, right?” She suddenly asked Jinsol after remembering the dream she had. There was fear in Jungeun's voice, she was scared that it would come true.

Jinsol turned her head around and shook her head. “I won't. Never.” She whispered as she gave a quick but soft kiss on Jungeun's lips.

~ ~ ~

And suddenly. The smile that was in Jungeun's face suddenly dropped.

“Liar.” Jungeun mumbled to herself.

= = =

Jungeun was now lying on her bed after wearing the clothes she picked out and staring at her ceiling. She couldn't sleep at all and all she could think about was Jinsol. She swore that she had forgotten about her already. But why is Jinsol on her mind again? She shook her head and decided to use her phone so she could try to forget that she was thinking about her.

As she opened her phone, the bright light shining on her face, she checked the time. 12:51 As she read the time, she received a new message. Her heart was thumping and her body started to falter. With shaky hands, she unlocked her phone to read the message.

**Jindori** : i miss you

_12:51 am_

Jungeun was in disbelief. She didn't believe that Jinsol would message her out of nowhere. Jungeun sat up from her bed and cleared her thoughts first. She took a deep breath before she could answer.

Jungie: Are you sure you got the correct number?

Delivered at 12:51 am

Jungeun watched as the delivered turn to read and she suddenly screamed. She slapped a hand to her mouth.

**Jindori** : i msis yuo, jungie

 **Jindori** : jingie do yuo miss em?

_12:52 am_

_Jungie: yes_

Jungeun shook her head and cleared what she just typed. She was still thinking about it. “I was just thinking about her earlier… Maybe I do?” She asked herself. She was confused about her own emotions.

She read Jinsol's message again. “Oh. There's typos… Is she drunk texting me?”

**Jungie** : Are you drunk?

_Read at 12:54 am_

**Jindori** : ure nto ansewring me

 **Jindori** : i had fiev blue lagoons and two shits of vodka

 **Jindori** : haha shits

_12:55 am_

Jungeun giggled at Jinsol acknowledging her typo. She found it… adorable. Probably because she missed her too much.

**Jungie** : Are you at Eclipse?

_Read at 12:55 am_

**Jindori** : no

 **Jindori** : im in yuor heatr

_12:56 am_

**Jungie** : Wait for me

 **Jungie** : Let's talk.

_Read at 12:57 am_

**Jindori** : drive safely<3

 **Jindori** : love you<3

 **Jindori** : mwah<3

 **Jindori** : hehe jungie<3

_12:58 am_

Jungeun sighed. “Annoying.”

= = =

The blasting of loud music inside the bar was the only thing that can be heard and the sight of people dancing — more like grinding — with each other and the flashing lights were somehow the only thing that you could see. A blonde haired girl wearing an oversized pastel tie dye pullover and mom jeans entered the bar. She grimaced at the scenery that was somehow unfamiliar. It had been way too long since she last went to a bar, probably six months ago. She scanned through the crowd, trying to look for someone that she knew, but a strange man, around her age maybe, decided to block her view.

“Hey there. Didn't expect for a cutie like you to be here.” Jungeun could smell the alcohol coming from the man as he talked to her. He flashed a smile at her and tried to reach for her face. Jungeun expected the man to do that and she held on his wrist.

“Touch me and you'll be facing the authorities.” She threatened the man before shoving him away.

“Ooo~ Feisty. I like it.”

“Seriously though. My friend is a lawyer and I can sue you.” “

Oh no, I'm soooo scared of the law!” The man said in a teasing manner and grinned at Jungeun smugly.

Another man stood beside him, probably his friend, and wrapped his arm around him. “So sorry about that Jungeun. My friend here drank too much.” He whispered apologetically and tried to get him away from Jungeun. His other friend dragged him away, going to their table, Jungeun was confused. She swore she never met the man before and she jerked an eyebrow at him. “Oh, I'm Minghao. Sooyoung's friend from the dance academy, we met at her party before.” He introduced himself and Jungeun mumbled his name a couple of times until it rang a bell.

Jungeun's mouth opened when she realized who she was talking to and snapped her fingers. “Ah! Xu Minghao from China?”

“Yeah! You remembered me.” Minghao laughed. “What brings you here? Sooyoung isn't here, I think?”

“Oh. I was um… Here to pick up someone.”

“Ahh… Good luck finding them! I need to take care of my friends.” Minghao simply excused himself before walking towards his table with his friends.

Jungeun watched him leave and went back at scanning through the crowd. She couldn't see Jinsol and she immediately thought that she was by the bar counter. So, she looked in that direction. All she remembered was Jinsol having blonde hair and she had no clue if she changed her hair color. It's been a year and a half after all.

She was about to walk towards the bar counter when she suddenly received another message on her phone and she checked to see who it was.

**Jindori** : jungieeee

 **Jindori** : i see uuuu

 **Jindori** : find me 🙈🙈🙈

_1:27 am_

Jungeun knitted her eyebrows together and looked at the counter again before looking down on her phone again.

**Jungie** : hint?

_Read at 1:28 am_

**Jindori** : alcohol.

 **Jindori** : soooo mcuh alochol

 **Jindori** : umm u were looking at it

_12:58 am_

Jungeun slowly nodded her head after getting the clues. Jinsol was by the bar counter… She should be, it was the only place with so much alcohol like how Jinsol described it. There were only two people sitting there. One had long black hair and one had short black hair. She assumed that Haseul was also with Jinsol after seeing the half-elf ear of the girl with bob hair. She started to walk towards the bar counter and stopped after seeing a woman sit beside Jinsol. She decided to sit on an empty table near the bar counter where she could see them — even though it was only their backs.

The woman was now talking to her and even offered a drink to Jinsol. “Come on Sol. Don't accept it.” She mumbled to herself and narrowed down her eyes. Jinsol accepted it and now she was laughing at whatever the woman said.

**Jungie** : Ah I see.

 **Jungie** : You told me to come here so you can show me that you have a new girl

 **Jungie** : I'm leaving.

 **Jungie** : See, you can't even read my messages

 **Jungie** : Tsk.

_Delivered at 1:33 am_

However, Jungeun didn't stand up to leave.

**Jindori** : hello???

 **Jindori** : that was sooyoung

 **Jindori** : what do you mean new girl

 **Jindori** : excuse me

 **Jindori** : did you just assume

 **Jindori** : that i was dating

 **Jindori** : s...soo 🤢🤢

_1:35 am_

Jungeun suddenly felt someone touching her arm and she looked at her side. She was scared to have another encounter with a man. She let out a sigh of relief after realizing it was just Jiwoo. “You scared me.”

“You're here because?” Jiwoo asked while sitting on the seat in front of Jungeun. “Jinsol.” She answered her own question before Jungeun could even answer. “I thought you moved on from her already, hmm??”

“She's fucking drunk, Jiwoo. She's drunk.”

“And??? It's not like her '97 buddies aren't here to drive her home.”

“Shut up. I wanted to talk to her.”

**Jungie** : Whatever!

 **Jungie** : I'm leaving this drunky ass place

_Read at 1:36 am_

**Jindori** : i thought u wanted to tlak

 **Jindori** : fukc typis

 **Jindori** : igneor hem

_1:37 am_

Jiwoo nodded her head. “So you told me that you were going home because you were sleepy, only to ditch me and force me to talk with Sooyoung, and now we meet again at a place that I don't go to.”

“Okay listen. I couldn't sleep.” Jungeun tried to reason with Jiwoo.

“Thinking about Jinsol and Jinsol messaged you so you went here.”

Jungeun stayed quiet and bit her lower lip, trying to think about what to tell Jiwoo. She can try to make another excuse but it was Jiwoo she's talking to. Someone that knows her better than herself.

“Listen.” Jiwoo breathed out and leaned slightly forward to Jungeun. “I'm not mad that you're trying to fix things that you didn't cause between you and Jinsol,” She whispered so no one can overhear their conversation. “I'm proud of you for doing that.” She rose from her seat and stood next to Jungeun. “So I'm here to force you to talk to her!” She chirped and gripped on Jungeun's wrist.

“What the—?!” Jungeun said loudly but not to the point that people turned their heads to see the commotion.

“Jinsol! I found the love of your life!” Jiwoo said merrily and Jungeun looked at the direction where she was looking. Jinsol was walking while her arm was around Sooyoung, helping her to walk because she couldn't stand up properly.

“Hey.” Jinsol greeted Jungeun awkwardly and gave her a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! did you enjoy the first chapter? what would happen in the next chapter? don't be shy to leave your thoughts in the comments or in my cc! i will try to get the second chapter done as soon as possible so i wont leave you hanging. come and talk to me in my cc or twitter! let's be friends! 
> 
> cc and twitter: pastelbitsau  
> ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stelbits


End file.
